


Now you get it

by Emma_S18



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, Clones, Episode Tag, F/F, Getting Back Together, Insecurity, Post-Break Up, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_S18/pseuds/Emma_S18
Summary: Sara's point of view on Ava's insecurities now that she found out that she's a clone.





	Now you get it

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry that it's so short but I couldn't get this idea out of my head and I have a presentation at school tomorrow, so I don't really have a lot of time to write

Ava had been pacing around the office for what felt like hours. I was getting dizzy just watching her move back and forth. I sighed and grabbed her wrist as she walked past me, finally getting her to stop and face me. "Talk to me," I spoke gently. 

The blonde in front of me looked down, avoiding eye contact at all costs. "I don't know what to tell you," she whispered, "I don't understand how you can stand to be near me, let alone look at me, now that you know who... what I am." 

My heart broke a little more with each word she spoke. "Hey," I said, putting a finger under her chin and forcing her to look up at me. "That doesn't change who you are. You, Ava, aren't like them. You're an amazing, powerful, strongminded and sometimes irritating woman." We both chuckled at the last characteristic. "I like you a lot and nothing, not even this, can change that," I grabbed both of her hands. "You might look like them, but you are so different. You have a beautiful mind and that is what makes you who you are."

She pushed me away and took a step back. "You deserve better, Sara," she spoke, refusing to look at me once more. 

I chuckled at the irony of the situation, making her raise an eyebrow. "That's just stupid. If anything, it should be the other way around, but I guess, at least, now you get it. Now, you get how I've been feeling this whole time, why I broke up with you." I looked down ashamed at the end. 

"Are you sure you aren't freaked out by all of this?" Ava asked insecurely. I'd never seen the Director of the Time Bureau so vulnerable. 

I nodded without hesitation. "I'll admit it was a bit weird seeing so many versions of you, but one thing's certain: as much as you can be a pain in my ass sometimes, you are my favorite version of you." I winked at her at the end. 

She chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "I'm a pain in your ass? You're the one that keeps breaking all the rules."

Sara rolled her eyes. "What's the fun in rules if you can't break a few sometimes." I dropped the teasing smile on my face and put up my serious look once more before I continued talking, "I don't want you to think any less of yourself, Ava. You are a great person. You work hard to be where you are, where you deserve to be. That's why I fell in love with you. That's why you deserve better than me, an ex-assassin with an urge to kill and with a direct link to the demon world." 

Ava shook her head. "Stop saying things like that about yourself. I get it, it's a part of you, but it's far from being the only part of you. There's another part of you that is the Captain of the Waverider, fearless, tough, amazing leader, the only one that could handle leading your band of idiots without getting them all killed or injured. There's a part of you that's caring, that would do anything for the people you care about, your friends and family, and even complete strangers. And then there is the part I love most: my girlfriend, a woman with so much charm and intelligence, someone who takes care of me when I get insecure, who loves with her whole heart and soul, someone that can make me laugh and feel loved like I never felt before." 

By the end of her monologue, both of us were in tears. "Fine," I said through my tears, "can we just agree then that we both deserve each other and get back together already? Because after a speech like that I don't think I will survive if you don't kiss me within the next three seconds," I was going to say something else, but I was interrupted by her lips on mine. 


End file.
